Miedo a lo desconocido
by Prot0typeZer0
Summary: AU!Highschool - ¿Que ocurre cuando Ruby, miembro de uno de los grupos mas peligrosos del instituto, descubre que cierta persona se ha enamorado de ella? Rated M por violencia, sexo y gore en los siguientes capítulos.


El timbre del instituto anunció el inicio del esperadisimo, por todos los estudiantes, recreo. Los pasillos fueron inundados por mareas gigantescas de estudiantes, algunos de ellos dirigiéndose a la cafetería en busca de su necesaria comida para lograr sobrevivir a las siguientes clases que quedaban, otros, en cambio tomaban un camino distinto y terminaban en los exteriores del instituto. Lo que a nadie se le ocurría hacer era acercarse a la zona bajo las gradas, ocupada "oficialmente" por los Skulls&Bones, un grupo conocido por todo el instituto por los problemas que causaban al mobiliario, pero también por las peleas que en las que habitualmente se veía algún miembro suyo. A pesar de solo ser cinco personas, eran temidos por todos y cada uno, saliendose con la suya con métodos que rozan la brutalidad.

Belle seguía entrenando junto las demás animadoras del equipo, practicando la coreografía con la que planeaban participar en la primera fase de las regionales. Era duro y mas de una había caído, literalmente. Los problemas no les dejaban de pasar factura y Belle, como capitana de las animadoras no ganaba para sustos. Ayer mismo tuvo que cambiar parte de la coreografía en la que se suponía que debían hacer una serie de saltos estrategicamente calculados, pero una baja de ultima hora lo destrozó todo. No se podía creer que todo aquello les estuviera ocurriendo cuando estaban a pocas semanas de las regionales, cuando mas personas en buen estado necesitaban para hacer la mejor coreografía que los jueces y espectadores habrían visto...parecían estar destinadas a perder. No, Belle se negaba en pensar en ello, haría lo que fuese y como fuese para que todo su equipo se aprendiese la coreografía y dejase boquiabierto a todo el mundo.

Belle hizo sonar el silbato que siempre llevaba colgado al cuello, indicando con ello que parasen de entrenar- **_Chicas y chicos, por hoy hemos acabado. Ahora marcharos a los vestuarios, daros una buena ducha y mañana nos volveremos a ver a las once aquí para otra sesión mas. Espero que vengáis preparados, no como hoy..._ **-echó una mirada hacia Ashley, la cual hoy se había dejado en casa las zapatillas del uniforme- **_¿Vale? Que paséis un buen día y suerte en las clases, no olvidéis que además de pertenecer a las animadoras también sois estudiantes y que eso va por delante_** -se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger sus objetos y meterlos de nuevo en la bolsa de deporte, su coleta cayéndole por un hombro mientras se encontraba inclinada y murmuraba la lista de cosas que debía hacer aquel día, todo perfectamente sincronizado como le habían enseñado desde pequeña.

Bajo las gradas y observando el campo tras el hueco entre banco y banco se encontraba Ruby con un cigarro en los labios, aspirando y expirando el humo del tabaco por la nariz. Miembro de los Skulls&Bones, Ruby es una de las mujeres mas temidas en el instituto y no solo por la forma en la que va vestida, sino también por como es y su actitud ante las demás personas que no sean los miembros del grupo. Corría un rumor por el instituto de que en realidad ella es una asesina a sangre fría, un lobo en la piel de un corderito que solo espera la mejor oportunidad para atacar...y que había matado a su propia madre y a su ex novio, aunque claro, todo esto le causaba unas carcajadas que debían oírse desde otros Estados.

_**-¿Otra vez has estado espiando al grupo de animadoras?**_ -murmuró Regina, agarrándola desde detrás de los hombros y propinándole un leve masaje- **_Estás tensa, lobita. ¿Tan mal estás? Sabes que puedo volver a complacerte, siempre lo hago. A menos que..._**-Regina levantó la mirada y la fijó en la menuda animadora que aun quedaba en el campo-_**...quieres que te complazca ella.**_

**_-Regina..._**-susurró Ruby, dejando que las cenizas del cigarro cayesen al suelo. Volteó la cabeza con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro-_** Deja de intentar complacerme y hazselo a tu novia, ella lo necesita mucho mas. Se que la tienes a dos velas**_ -con eso volvió a fijar la vista en Belle, quien en ese instante se colgaba la bolsa de deporte al hombro e iba de camino a los vestuarios.

**_-Aprovecha ahora en los vestuarios, atacala como bien tu sabes. Nadie se resiste al terror que infundes, y no digamos ya a tu querida y amada sensualidad_** -le pellizcó el trasero y volvió con los demás miembros del grupo a seguir hablando de la paliza que August le había propinado a Mocoso por haberle estornudado encima sin siquiera pedirle perdón. Este tipo de actos les hacían sentirse orgullosos y con un gran poder puesto que nunca les expulsaban a pesar de que lo que hacían eran motivo de eso y mucho mas.

Con un ligero chasquido de la lengua Ruby dejó caer lo que quedaba del cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó para que se apagase. Siguió con la mirada la figura de la pequeño animadora y, en cuanto la perdió de vista salió de las gradas y se encaminó en dirección a los vestuarios con un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Si, tenia que reconocer que tenia ciertos sentimientos por ella, pero que a pesar de todo aquello era solo seria otra presa mas a la que destrozar y luego dejar tirada para que alguien la recogiese.

A medida que se encaminaba a los vestuarios, todas las miradas de los estudiantes y algún que otro profesor se iban posando sobre ella. Ruby se limitaba a mirarlos con asco y gruñir de vez en cuando, demostrándose así lo mucho que odiaba ser el centro de atención siempre que se paseaba y que para mantener un momento de paz tuviese que irse siempre, o a las gradas, o a un pequeño cuarto dentro del gimnasio. Era horrible, pero esto era culpa de la reputación que se había ganado a pulso durante estos años, lo sabia.

Cuando Belle entró dentro de los vestuarios ya no quedaba nadie; sus compañeras de equipo tendían a ser rápidas para ducharse y prepararse, pero ella prefería tomarse su tiempo. El olor a jabón inundaba la zona de las duchas, era un olor agradable y uno de los preferidos de la joven animadora, que entre ese olor y el de los libros lejos hacían que disfrutase mucho.

Fue hacia su taquilla y la abrió, sacando la ropa de recambio que siempre guardaba para cuando se duchaba y las horas siguientes tenia clase. No podría acudir a clase con el uniforme y toda sudada, seria algo simplemente anti higiénico y repulsivo, por ello prefería tener varios vestidos en el interior de la taquilla para cambiarse. Se despojó del uniforme y la ropa interior, metiendo-la toda en una bolsa de plástico que luego se llevaría a casa para meterla en la lavadora. Agarró una toalla que, segundos después se enrolló alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, y también cogió el bote de champú, el acondicionador y por supuesto el jabón para el cuerpo con olor a lavanda y se encaminó hacia uno de los cubículos de las duchas para tener la privacidad que le encanta mantener.

Cuando Ruby abrió la puerta a los vestuarios, Belle acababa de abrir el grifo de la ducha al máximo de calor y el sonido del agua cayendo contra su cuerpo podía hacerse presente. Sin pudor alguno Ruby se deshizo de sus propias ropas y las dejó en uno de los bancos que hay frente cada columna de taquillas. Con sus andares sensuales se encaminó hacia donde el sonido de la ducha la llevaba; tenia un buen oído y quizás mas olfato que el que la mayoría de las personas, pero eso se lo atribuía a que ella solo era un poco mejor que los demás.

Belle había empezado a cantar al ritmo de una canción que la tenia completamente enganchada y no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde la escuchó por pura casualidad mientras miraba textos por Internet; Ruby podía escuchar el ritmo de la canción a medida que se acercaba donde estaba ella y le resultó algo extraño reconocerla...o mejor dicho, que la animadora la cociese. Pensó que su gusto de música seria distinto, pero parece ser que se equivocó.

**_-Dance, nobody dance..._**-la melódica y dulce voz resonó entre las paredes, provocando que Ruby casi no se pudiese controlar.

Abrió la cortina del cubículo y se encontró con la estampa mas preciosa que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. La cabellera morena de la animadora siendo mojada por el agua, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, aunque ella ya se estaba deleitando con las dulce curvas de su trasero y aquellas piernas tan preciosas y de apariencia delicada- **_I'm gonna try to do my best..._**-continuó al misma tiempo que lo hacia Belle, demasiado concentrada en lo suyo como para percatarse de la presencia de Ruby.

Aprovechando esto Ruby entró en el cubículo y cerró la cortina en silencio, para luego darse la vuelta y pegar su cuerpo desnudo al de Belle, rodeando su pequeña cintura con las manos y susurrando a su oído- **_To spice your fantasy..._** -la animadora se pegó el susto de su vida e intentó forcejear con el agarre que la mantenía atrapada hasta que escuchó la siguiente frase de la canción saliendo de los labios de alguien a quien reconocía- **_I'll make your dream to reality._**

En ese momento emitió involuntariamente un pequeño gemido, dejando a Ruby algo anonadada ante la inesperada reacción-**_ E-eres tu...l-la..._ **-la voz de Belle sonaba con cierto temor, pero Ruby pudo percatarse de que había algo de excitación, por eso en su rostro se formó una sonrisa predatoria- **_Claro que soy yo, te he estado vigilando durante mucho tiempo. Supongo que te habrás fijado en ello, ¿no?_**

El agua caía sobre las dos, empapando sus cuerpos y dándoles una visión sensual y quizás algo amorosa. Ruby dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Belle para mirarla a los ojos, pero aun mantuvo el agarre y la acercó a su cuerpo- **_Dance, baby let's dance, above you, stars and lights. Surrounding all your fantasy, you better take one more chance with me_** -cantó con un tono perfecto, haciendo que Belle quedase embelesada ante sus palabras y no pudiese quitar la vista de sus ojos...la tenia en el bote.

**_-Dime, ¿te gustaría que hiciese tus sueños realidad? Todo lo que mas quisieses, aquí, ahora mismo sin que nadie nos pudiese interrumpir_** -susurró acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios estuviesen a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

**_-Si...quiero que me toques, Ruby. Te he visto vigilarme entre las gradas_**-respondió algo vergonzosa, su mejillas sonrosándose y no precisamente a causa del calor del agua- **_Por favor, no sabes cuanto he soñado contigo._**

La sonrisa de Ruby se esfumó tal cual vino. Se había esperado que forcejease bastante hasta que, entre lagrimas la hubiese violador penetrándola con cuatro dedos, haciéndola gritar del dolor. Pero...pero esto no era nada de lo que se había imaginado; esa mirada era de alguien enamorado, de alguien que si deseaba ser tocada-**_ ¡No!_** -la agarró del cuello con fuerza y estampó el cuerpo de la animadora contra la pared, provocando un gran estruendo- **_Esto no tenia que ocurrir así, tu...no puedes desear a un monstruo como yo, no puede ser que te dejes hacer con tal facilidad. Me niego a seguir si no recibo lo que esperaba_** -con fuerza bruta apretó mas su cuello, dejándose llevar por una rabia extraña y desconocida que la había embriagado por completo.

Lo que no sabían ni Ruby ni Belle es que alguien acababa de entrar a los vestuarios, habiendo sido alertado tras escuchar el ruido provocado por el ruido.


End file.
